Invisible Wounds
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: She danced through the carnage taking only worthy prey. And then her strange eyes stared at him despite the cloaking device. His mission just became more interesting.
1. I: 1593

Invisible Wounds

Genre: Sci-Fi/Action/Angst

Character: Kagome

Summary: She danced through the carnage taking only worthy prey. And then, her strange eyes stared at him despite the cloaking device.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Inuyasha or the Predator universe!

* * *

...I...

1593

* * *

The weather was dreary today. The skies were darkening gray as if trying to shield the sun from some event. The irony was not lost upon those gathered in this field today. They waited with patience in the field of green before the sound of rumbling caused the clouds to darken more and the land to quiver in fear. The air became frosty as it howled across the field and a lone set of eyes didn't miss the streak of white separating the gray clouds.

She had known that Sengoku Jidai was not the safest place to be. Yet, she had chosen to the leave the safety of her future to live with her beloved hanyou. It was a burden to live in this era, but she would make the same choice to return to this time if given the chance.

"Are you prepared, Miko-sama?"

Here she stood at an age considered old, twenty-four, surrounded by a few farmers and one close friend. She turned her sapphire eyes to the man beside her, regarding him. It wasn't lost on her that he was wearing the same outfit as always. The rings upon his staff clanked together as he rested against it warning life that he was near with a comforting melody.

"You know better Miroku," Kagome grumbled as she blushed at the title.

His violet eyes brightened with amusement as he chuckle and nodded. It was widely known that this woman, despite being a Miko, hated the title. She earned her fame across Japan for banishing the Shikon no Tama from the world, and for defying social standards and loving a hanyou. She was as famous as she was infamous. Despite this, she was still very bashful in her ways.

Kagome had always preferred to sit in the shadows instead of gaining attention. The shadows had become her friend when the Regional Lords began to take an interest in her. She had always had Inuyasha to hide behind, but the moment he had been kill, the Lords had been upon her. There hadn't been much time for mourning in the past four years. If it wasn't rogue youkai, it was most definitely Human Lords seeking to claim another treasure. Their precious Miko.

"I should just hand myself over," Kagome mumbled with soft tones.

Her words were not lost on the wind. Miroku had heard the low words and scowled at her saddened tone. He moved a few steps up the hill she was standing upon and placed an arm around her shoulder. They both knew that the feudal lords would not settle over her. They would always be demanding more despite whatever actions she chose.

"We would never hand you over," Miroku assured her as he gave her a tight squeeze.

"I wish for this violence to end," Kagome admitted. There was a softness to her words that most would mistake for kindness, but Miroku knew she was tired.

Miroku sighed, the violence wouldn't end for a while. She had already told him that from what she had learned in her history classes. Regardless, if Inuyasha was alive, then the feudal lords would come and if she surrendered they would still come. These Lords would not be satisfied.

"Sango and Shippo have evacuated the village," Miroku told her, wishing to focus her upon something else. "They have settled deep within Inuyasha's forest."

Kagome relaxed in his grip and he knew that her nerves were calmed by the news. At least, she wouldn't be worried uselessly. He trusted Sango and Shippo to watch over the villagers, the ones that made the village their home.

"Have you seen the white in the sky?" Kagome questioned. "The sky has been cracking."

Miroku smirked as he asked, "Do you fear the sky is falling?"

Kagome couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. She turned her eyes back to the sky and narrowed them. It was an odd sensation, but she couldn't get over the feeling that something was watching them. The sound of hooves beating against the ground caused her heart to fall into her stomach. She watched as crimson colored armor overtook the field like running blood. Warriors upon their horses proudly carried the flags that displayed the Feudal Lord's symbol.

She counted a hundred men and knew that her inexperienced villagers of twenty would not stand a chance. Miroku went still at her side and she knew that his thoughts were in the same line as her own.

"They will be slaughtered," Kagome whimpered. Her sorrow filled her eyes and she felt as if she were failing her village, failing Inuyasha.

Miroku grasped her chin so she would have no choice but to stare up at him as he stated, "They will die with honor."

Kagome licked her lips wondering if this would be happening if she wasn't present. She shut her eyes and determined that it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was here now and she had certain duties to fill. One of those was protecting her village from those like this Feudal Lord. She gave a firm nod with new resolve filling her veins.

Facing those that had come with her she stared down at them. Their eyes focused upon her, not fully trusting, but understanding what was to come. Kagome reached behind her back, her slender and calloused fingers gripping the leather wrapped shaft of her weapon. The metal sang as she freed it from its sheath. Adjusting her grip on her weapon, she placed the end of the shaft at her feet: four feet of wood and then another three feet of steel stood above her, making it taller than her.

She watched as the villagers unsheathed their weapons and raised them in the air with a joyous cry. They were not warriors. They were not fighters on any level Kagome more than realized. Yet, here they stood ready to fight for their way of life and ready to give up their lives for what they viewed as right. Kagome lifted her weapon above her head with both hands.

"We take a stand today!" Kagome declared. "We fight for those we love, cherish, and honor!"

A horn consumed their cheers and Kagome felt the dread renew.

They were attacking.

* * *

The humans were still under evolved.

He had been upon this continent watching the humans for the past four years. Nothing stood out to him as worthy, because their weapons were weak and their bodies frail from the way their society worked. He supposed this is what happened when there was no honor. There was really nothing to salvage and he couldn't deem this land worthy hunting grounds for the unblooded. Unlike those the warmer hemisphere, there was dishonor and weakness tainting this land.

He had studied the warriors of the society and found them interesting, but not enough. And so, he took note of the data he collected. The land was not stable enough to produce worthy prey. With a grunt, he wondered how long it would take the soft meats to develop. He was far from being a scientist, but was the only one with a high enough rank to come to Earth and gather data.

He paused behind his mask; the last time the scientists had been allowed to come to this planet it resulted in the death of three.

'That is what you get when you have brains with no common sense or strength,' he thought with a huff.

There was nothing of interest until he happened upon a small village. He had been ready to pass the village without a second thought, but the strangest event had occurred. A soft meat child had fallen off one of their living quarters. His helmet amplified the sound of the child's legs breaking. He already knew the outcome of this event. The child would be deemed worthless and killed because there was no other way in this realm. Yet, a woman of all things had approached the child.

'She will be beaten into submission,' he thought with a shudder of disgust.

The males of the world had a way of treating those that gave life worse than dirt. It was an odd concept, much like how they treated the children. It was as if they meant nothing.

Yet this woman, dressed in crimson pants and wearing a white shirt had kneeled by the crying child. The weapon upon her back interested him because there were few females that carried weapons in this time. A gentle hand cradled the child's head as she lowered her face to the injured. Her long black hair shielded the youngling as she whispered something that his mask couldn't detect. She gently set the child down and moved her gaze to the broken legs. She exhaled with a soft hum as she scooted down and held her hands above the legs.

'What a crazy female,' he thought.

The villagers were gathering around her; patiently watching. He switched his vision mode to that of the Neuro vision. He felt something still in him as he regarded the female. She was utterly calm, every system in her body silent in an almost dead harmony. He switched his gaze to thermal and noticed that her body was heating highly above average than that of a Soft Meat's. Switching to the Soft Meat's vision he witnessed as pink consumed her hands and flowed into the boy's legs. The sweat beaded at her forehead, but she remained utterly calm as this strange energy continued to leave her and flow into the boy.

The energy flow stopped and he witnessed sapphire eyes snap open. She stumbled as she got to her feet, but steadied her stance. Her gaze remained on the boy as she offered him a hand and a smile. The child should have been useless, but his tears were fresh upon his face as he took the female's hand and got to his feet.

"Pyode H'chak," he found himself muttering as the child embraced the female.

The villager's cheered this female on as she offered them all smiles and blushes. He had never witnessed something like this before and he wasn't sure how to react. Did the energy she carry, was it harmful? Would it be right to hunt something like she? He took note of the female and made the decision to observe her more before he sent any data on her to his clan's ship.

* * *

Tyr had followed the rules set forth by his clan for his existence. If he didn't alert them to this female's existence, there would be no punishment, because she didn't exist to them. He would keep her to himself until he could decide something.

Tyr had witnessed many things, but he had never witnessed a female human in battle. The females were always submissive and hid themselves away. The horn that broke the silence caused the female to tense.

Pyode H'chak had taken the lead of her hunting party. She proudly displayed her weapon despite the fear he was picking up. Her sapphire eyes glared angrily at the approaching men and her fear gave way to rage as they laughed at her. She still stood proud amongst them.

The human male at her side raised his staff and slammed it down upon the ground, the rings violently clanking together. He wondered if this was some sign of war.

"My people do not need your protection," Pyode H'chak declared. "And I will not bow to your Lord who cowardly hides away."

So that's what this battle was about. He had witnessed these soft meats dressed in red come to Pyode H'chak's village and demand things. There was even a moment he had witnessed the men come to take her and she had struck them down with injuries that would not kill them. Any female Yautja would have slaughtered the males without a second thought.

'Yet, she heals with a touch and not kills,' Tyr thought.

"Kill them and we will burn the village!"

A growl escaped him as he heard the human's words. Such dishonorable actions, they were willing to kill the weak. The first human rode forward on his horse and he watched Pyode H'chak take a firmer hold on her pole like weapon. Her right hand gripped just below the blade and her left hand rested an even distance apart. She kneeled forward and thrust her weapon forth.

"Forgive me," Tyr heard her mutter.

The blade entered the chest of the horse stopping its advancement. The crimson liquid gushed at her, but she held her ground as it coated her body and warmed her hands. She quickly pulled the blade out and stepped back and with a roar, she swung the blade around and removed the male's head with a swipe. She raised her bloodied weapon and turned a fiery glare to the other men.

"We will not bow!"

Her people echoed her war cry and the battle began.

* * *

Kagome was disgusted with the blood upon her body. She wanted to bathe, but knew it was impossible. Now was not the time for luxuries. There were lives that were depending upon her and she wasn't going to let them down, she couldn't.

She carefully stepped over the fallen bodies, not wanting to lose her footing and took a firm stance before she swung the blade around her. The widened eyes of the warriors told her that such an attack wasn't practiced with this type of weapon and that they knew they were going to meet death. Kagome stilled her attack and listened to the bodies hit the Earth, before she reminded herself that this was war and the survival of her village was more important than her internal conflicts.

'Thank you Inuyasha,' Kagome thought as she shifted her grip upon weapon.

If it wasn't for her deceased love teaching her how to hold a weapon then she wouldn't be here in this battle. He'd taken Sango's suggestion of teaching her how to wield a blade with a positive attitude. They all realized that arrows would eventually run out and that she would be left with only wood and string. A blade brought her closer to danger, but it would give her a chance for survival.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed.

The blade was raised above his head as he fended off two attackers in front. Kagome lifted her weapon with a tired arm and knew that this was a stupid move. She would be left defenseless, but she couldn't watch a friend slaughtered. Kagome took aim and prayed as she launched her weapon. The sword was released from the attacker's hands as her weapon plunged into his spine. He stumbled before he fell to the ground dead. She heard the snapping of necks and knew that Miroku had taken care of the other attackers. His violet eyes focused upon the dead man with a weapon in his back before looking up.

Violet and sapphire met before his face paled. Kagome felt the blade slide into her body from the back and saw the blade as she looked down at her abdomen. The metal gleamed silver with random splatters of crimson. The blade withdrew with a quick pull and she gasped as she fell to her knees, her hands coming up to grip at the exit wound. She briefly registered her weapon sailing past her body and the sound of a scream. Kagome wondered why her blood felt so warm and yet her hands were becoming cold. A shadow fell over her and she expected to see death.

"Kagome!" Miroku cried out as he gripped her shoulders.

'Am I dying?' Kagome wondered as she focused on the wound.

* * *

Pyode H'chak had fallen, but so had her attacker. His claws dug into the bark of the tree he was watching in as the human male held her. The battle raged on around them and he saw that not many of her few villagers had fallen. It seemed the enemy was taking on a greater death toll.

He switched visions and saw that nothing vital had been punctured, but with them being in the middle of a battle, she would die. Her sapphire eyes were already glazing over and he heard her whispering a single name.

"Inuyasha."

"Please, Kagome!" The human male begged.

Tyr deemed that the female was dying an honorable death. She had saved a comrade and taken down many in the fight. Despite her life ending, she had battled greatly. The Soft Mercy showed that she could also have mercy.

"I'm sorry," Pyode H'chak muttered.

It was happening again. Her body was aglow with that strange energy. It consumed her entire form. The male held onto her, and he noticed that it didn't harm him, but healed the gashes and bruises upon his flesh. Pyode H'chak's head was thrown back as the pink entirely consumed her until everyone upon the battlefield froze. Fear and awe overtook every human as they watched what was happening. The glow died down and she was there. Her sapphire eyes renewed with determination as she pushed to her feet. She gripped the hilt of her weapon and pulled it free from the man's face.

The whispers of ghost and spirit traveled to him. Yet, his mask told him that she was more than alive. The proof of the injury was no longer there. She was alive and smirking when some of the enemy turned around and began to retreat. The ones that stayed and fought, she killed them. Her feet danced over the carnage and her eyes fierce as she took out the enemy. To his surprise, some dropped their weapons and bowed to her. She touched their heads with the point of her blade and showed them mercy by letting them win.

When the battle was over, she held up her weapon and tried her best to roar. Victory, anger, pain, and sorrow were pushed out of her body as her throat became hoarse and she coughed. She hugged the male beside her and that's when he heard it.

* * *

Pyode H'chak was openly sobbing. Her fingers gripped onto the male's bloodied robes as she released her anguish. The sky opened up and water fell freely hiding her tears from those around her. She had fought bravely, yet that energy was amazing. He wondered what would give a human enough strength to pull their soul from death's grasp.

Despite the cheers of her people, she turned her gaze. He thought she was looking to the sky like normal, but found that her gaze directed at him. The dark sapphire orbs were somehow seeing him despite the cloaking device. The thought of her being a spirit crossed his mind, but then he realized that was wrong. She was alive. Still, she continued to stare until the male beside her began to guide her toward the crowd. The surrendered enemies were released.

"We have no use for slaves or anything else," Pyode H'chak declared.

The villagers watched as the males scattered into the forest before they all released a sigh of relief. They began their march back to the village to announce victory to those that remained behind.

Tyr found another oddity among the humans. Some humans displayed traits of the creatures that lived in the forest, such as the child with fox feet and a bushy tail. He stood up to Pyode H'chak's hips, but was obviously not completely human. He made a note of this for his data collection and for the scientist.

Pyode H'chak had made her way to the temple. Despite her dirty and tired appearance, she had walked up many steps to reach what he realized was a place of something religious. She fell to her knees and touched her forehead to the floor as she released a dry sob.

"Forgive me," she cried out. "I couldn't leave this world and join you yet."

She was speaking of her mate. The one that had been killed on the night he changed from silver to black. It was such an odd death, but one that grieved the woman to no end.

"They still need me."

She deeply missed her mate, but realized where her duties were. The dead needed no one and she was wise to realize that the living needed guidance. Despite the grieving, she was strong to pull herself from where her heart truly wanted to go.

"Why are you watching me?"

Tyr hadn't expected to hear her voice take on such a firm tone. He understood her words easily. Her eyes focused, narrowed upon the tree he was taking refuge in. The weapon she usually carried was not with her. Yet, she still held her ground with a presence that demanded respect.

"I know you are there."

There was nothing in his mission log about _not_ interacting with the people of the planet. Only in the warmer hemispheres did the Yautja and humans interact. He remained silent as she continued to glare at his cloaked form. She softly snorted and crossed her arms in a manner that displayed that she was not pleased. She took a step forward and he wondered how close to the window she would come. Humans were not very brave, but she kept moving closer until her fingers clenched the ledge and she was only a few inches from the tree.

"If you are here to cause trouble," Kagome firmly stated. "I will destroy you."

His mandibles tightened in reaction to her remark as a low rumble sounded in his chest. He knew that she was serious, but couldn't help but wanting to laugh. He wondered how brave she would be if saw his true form. It wouldn't sabotage his mission if he responded to her. There was nothing in the village he cared about for the moment. The woman was the only thing that had caught his curiosity.

'Prey that can heal itself,' Tyr thought.

The possibilities were endless. As he gazed at her stern features, he knew that he had to observe her more.

* * *

Author's Note:

I began this story back in 7/14/2010. Despite me leaving the Kagome fandom , I promised her I would finish one of my stories, and this is it. This is the first part of a four part story!

And thanks for reading!

Yautja Terminology:

**Pyode H'chak:** Soft Mercy  
**Yautja:** a name for the 'Predators'


	2. II: Tsuchigumo

Note: Edited 12/26/12. The major change is the ending to this chapter!

* * *

…II…  
...Tsuchigumo...

* * *

Kagome narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as she gazed down at the two children in front of her. She had thought that since warding off the Feudal Lords, that life would get slightly easier, but she was wrong. Three days into the recovering stage and Rin had decided to stick honey into Shippo's hair. Kagome groaned; her beloved little boy's hair tarnished with honey.

"He pushed me into the lake!" Rin cried as Shippo continued to whimper. Her dark eyes were wide with guilt and tearing up because she was the one to blame.

Shippo looking a human age of fourteen continued to whimper as he held his braided, honey-glazed hair. Kagome shut her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She released another sigh as Rin tried to talk over Shippo's whimpering.

"You are studying under Kaede to be a Miko," Kagome said, her eyes opening and focusing on the now silent girl. "You are to act responsibly."

"Yes, Kagome-sama," Rin muttered.

Kagome really didn't want to go this far, but she couldn't have Rin doing stunts like this. They were both young adults and she understood the need to act childish, but now was not the time. She couldn't be distracted with childish antics when there was something odd out there watching her village. There was also the Feudal Lords out there still waiting and watching.

"What would Sesshoumaru-sama think?" Kagome asked.

'What would Sesshoumaru think indeed?' Kagome wondered. 'He'd no doubt blame me for turning his ward into a little savage.'

The girl's brown eyes went wide and began to tear up in earnest. Tears would not sway her. Kagome reached up and touched the knot of the ribbon she wore in her hair and pulled out a thin knife. Her hand snatched Shippo's hair and she sliced the braid off where the honey reached. Kagome held up the ruined hair for Rin to see and Shippo wailed even more. His hair was now up to his chin.

"I'm sorry!" Rin wailed.

"You are to work in the gardens," Kagome ordered Rin. Looking to Shippo she said, "You are to help repair the roofs."

With those words, she marched off and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her body was still sore from the battle. The energy it had taken to heal herself had exhausted her body physically as well as spiritually. She didn't think she would be pulling another stunt like that any time soon. Kagome really needed a vacation, but knew that she wouldn't be getting one any time soon. Her eyes darted to the forest that surrounded the village and she saw it.

If she hadn't been looking for it she would've overlooked it as the heat from the sun playing tricks on her eyes. There was a blur in the foliage, looking something like water vapor in the heat of the sun. It blurred and she wondered why it was sitting out there. If it were a youkai, she would sense its essence, the wild energy that made a youkai a youkai, but it was missing that. It meant that the creature out there was not a youkai, but something else entirely. She was unsure if she could deal with something alien.

It hadn't attacked the village, but remained on the outskirts. She had spotted it atop roofs, near the temple, and even within the branches of the Goshinboku, but never had it displayed a threat. She didn't like that it was studying her village, because that could mean one of two things. Her village was being watched as some type of experiment or it was searching for hunting grounds, much like an animal stalking its prey and waiting for an opportune moment.

"Kagome!"

She broke her gaze from the forest and turned to smile at the woman running at her. The young boy at her hip was quietly asleep as Sango jogged toward her. Kagome smiled at the slumbering child before she grinned at her best friend, her sister, Sango. The woman's brown eyes lit up as she reached Kagome and hugged her. The status of being Miko didn't stop the women from embracing each other.

"What are you doing out so far?" Kagome asked as she wondered where the twins were.

Sango chuckled and replied, "Miroku is watching them."

Miroku had lived up to his promise of marrying Sango after the death of Naraku. The wedding was simple and happily celebrated. It was only a few months later that Kagome had felt the life growing within Sango, the beautiful twin girls that were now a healthy age of five. Then there was the youngest child, a small boy now only a year old. These children; her family within this village was why she would defend this village until the end of her life.

"You seem distracted," Sango pointed out.

Worried brown eyes met distracted sapphire eyes. Kagome licked her lips and turned her gaze back to the forest. Sango raised black eyebrows as she let her gaze wander into the forest. She didn't see anything, but knew that Kagome wasn't one to be paranoid. The woman had developed a sixth sense for the odd since she had been living in this era. She was no longer a childish woman, but a Miko with the lives of the village resting on her shoulders.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sango consoled.

Kagome didn't say anything, but gave a soft nod to show that she heard. Her eyes darted to the forest before she blinked and touched Sango's shoulder. She wanted to get her friend away from the forest. It would make her feel much more comfortable knowing that her friends and family were safe.

* * *

Tyr idly sat in the tree not moving. The Miko had spent a good few minutes staring at where he sat. Of course, she had been able to locate him no matter where he hid. He would blink and her gaze was upon him. Her ability was interesting. He had first wanted to think that she had some type of technology that was detecting him, but then reminded himself that the humans weren't advance enough for that.

Yet she still kept pinpointing him. It had to be because of the energy that she carried with her. The weird pink glow was something never encountered. Other humans hadn't displayed the ability to heal others or bring themselves from the brink of death. Such strange abilities, something that he had no idea on how to research since humans didn't take notes of such oddities. The scientists of his clan would more than likely demand she be taken for tests, and used to breed more of her kind.

She was retreating into the village with another female. He shifted in his spot and took to the ground. He waited until he was close enough to the strange woman to observe her. There was one difficulty he found when observing her; the language she spoke. It was different from those in the West, but he found a translator helped ease the language barrier.

"So, Ayame is arriving?" Kagome questioned Sango. The surprise in her voice was evident.

He wondered why she would be surprised at this visit. It couldn't be more surprising than the animal features that some of these beings displayed. Research showed that these beings with various animal parts were powerful. They would make for a worthy hunt. He had taken notes on the various beings and found that their abilities would prove challenging. He focused on the female when she suddenly growled.

"Another attack!" Kagome snapped. Her anger was evident in her tone and sudden glare.

"Since the joining of the wolf tribes and the defeat of the Birds of Paradise, they'd been attacked by the surrounding Tsuchigumo," Sango explained as she shifted her child into her arms.

"Spiders," Kagome grumbled, not pleased.

Kagome stretched with a loud sigh and turned her gaze back to the forest. The blur had moved but she sensed that the being was close. The Yautja watched as she looked around for him before turning her gaze back to the female. He huffed behind his mask, wondering what type of challenge she could present. Despite the fear of battle, she had proven to be a great warrior.

Pyode H'chak paused and turned her gaze to the Northeast. He also shifted his attention to direction, saw a whirlwind of dirt, and grass rapidly approaching the village. Kagome took off in the direction of the oddity with a spoken farewell to Sango.

* * *

Kagome scowled.

It seemed that her work was never ending. Maybe this was a curse of being a Miko? She had left the village a day ago, urging Ayame to travel without her back to the Eastern Wolf Tribe. If what Ayame had told her was true, they couldn't spare warriors. The Tsuchigumo were a race of spider youkai that dwelled within the mountains. They had dwelt there for centuries with the Eastern Tribe living above them. The Tsuchigumo viewed the joining of the Wolf Tribes as an act of war.

'It's stupid,' Kagome bitterly thought. 'There was no treaty to begin with.'

The spider youkai had begun their attacks since the joining. The wolves were fierce creatures with their keen senses of sight, smell, and hearing. Yet, it was impossible to fight an enemy from underground. That enemy remained unseen, their scent blending in with the Earth around them, and the movements so far down that they could be mistaken for a gust of wind. This enemy would be no match for her because she could sense youki and once she reached the Wolf Tribe, she would easily be able to identify the strange enemy youkai.

'I'm still a day away,' Kagome mused as she turned her gaze to the right.

The woods were silent. She couldn't sense youki, but the air shifted. It was comforting knowing the strange being wasn't anywhere near her village. She was confident in her ability to defend herself and therefore, she didn't fear this being. It was another oddity in her life that had yet to present itself as a threat.

Kagome shifted the weapon upon her back to avoid it digging into her shoulder and stared at the oddity. Her lips curled in amusement before she turned and began her journey once more. She truly wished that this being would make contact. She tilted her head toward the sky and wondered where this stalker was and what it might be. A grey cloud drifted over sun and she found her smirk vanishing, that wasn't a good sign for the weather to come.

The grass gave way under her foot; she focused her attention on the mountains in the distance. She had told Ayame she didn't want aid. They couldn't spare any warriors and she would kill Kouga if they did try to help her. The lives of his wolves were more important than her comfort. The sky rumbled and she found herself shutting her eyes. It seemed like the weather was against her.

Kagome tensed as something cold traveling down her spine as the sun dimmed out. The weather was turning foul along with the feel of the area around her. Kagome reached up and undid the clasp at her breast that loosened her weapon. Her feet spread as she reached behind her and gripped the shaft and waited. The gathering of youki underneath the ground caused her to tense. It felt like a horde youki, something she hadn't felt since the battle with Naraku. Kagome glanced toward the mountains and wondered how many warriors the Tsuchigumo had sent for her. Spiders were notorious for their quick breeding ways, but she hoped this was at least a little less than half of their group.

Kagome tested the weight of her Nagamaki within her hand. The weight was not surprisingly heavier toward the blade. The shaft of the handle was three feet in length and the blade was four feet in length. The only thing that kept her hand from sliding onto the blade was the round metal guard at the end of the hilt. Her handle was more like a sword, a familiar feeling much the Tessaiga. She felt the youki surrounding her, the untamed energy of the Tsuchigumo beneath her.

'Time to drive them out,' Kagome thought.

Gripping the hilt with both hands, she slammed the blade into the ground and felt the youki retract in confusion. Her lips thinned in amusement as she felt her powers react. She wanted to surprise these beings and catch them off guard so she could take many out or injure at least a good amount. Kagome remained still as she waited, slowly letting her power grow within. The youkai beneath ground viewed her as harmless and she felt them stir, ready to attack.

* * *

She was standing in their field. The blade of her weapon stabbed into the ground. Her hands gripping the hilt with her feet spread in a stance that evenly spread her weight. He couldn't understand what she was doing. He switched his visions, but still there was nothing beside the rise of her temperature. That was an oddity; her internal temperature was on the rise, as if she was gathering something from within.

That's when he noticed it. The ground surrounding her suddenly bulged forward. It was like something was rolling forward. Hundreds of bumps were pushing the grass and dirt upward. The woman grunted and he watched the power snap off her skin. The sound of her energy cackled around her like lightening.

The creatures were half her size. Their bodies covered in coarse looking dirt brown fur. Their eight legs held the oval abdomen despite the thickness of the size. He was surprised at the humanoid torso attached to the bodies. The same thick fur covered the humanoid forms, fangs extended past the lips as the moved toward her.

Her energy traveled into her weapon and surrounded her in a glow of pink. Her weapon burned with power as it pulsed into the ground. The creatures underground reared up as the energy licked at them causing their flesh to catch fire. He watched as dozens turned to ash and some tried to flee. The woman pulled her weapon free and using its great length, she swung it, cleaving another six creatures in half.

The woman quickly raised her weapon, he noticed the blade point downward, and he noticed her arms slightly quiver.

"Why do you attack the Wolf Tribes?" Kagome questioned.

That explained the strange Wolf female that came to her earlier that day. There was a battle brewing and this tiny human had been called upon to fight again. He knew that by human standards, not enough time had passed for her to recover. Humans didn't have the endurance of a Yautja, but she persisted in her fighting.

The ground trembled and he watched the creatures move away from the female. The earth split and shifted upward causing him to curse at the sight. His claws dug into his palms as the urge to fight swelled within him. Pyode H'chak stood her ground as she watched the massive creature lift itself from the earth. It was same type of creature, but it was larger; the size of an adolescent Queen Kainde Amedha. It leaned forward and all eight eyes focused on her with a stern glare as it growled, the sound reverberating through the field. She stood her ground unflinching.

"The wolves," its voice echoed in the field, "we have tolerated for centuries, but we will not tolerate more upon this land!"

Her mind was struggling to figure out what she could do. She couldn't question Ayame's motives since the woman had always been friendly and her tribe had never caused problems. If this were a dispute with Kouga, well, despite their friendship, she would question his motives. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kouga; it was that she knew him too well.

"They haven't attacked you," Kagome pointed out and sternly added, "You have been the one attacking them!"

The giant Tsuchigumo growled, "They are mobilizing!"

She could see why a joining of two youkai tribes could be seen as an act of war. It was suspicious, but after all this time it was strange to think, the two tribes would be warring after living together peacefully for so long. Her eyes narrowed as she realized this was just a petty excuse. They didn't share the same hunting grounds and they didn't even share the same caves. Ayame's wolves used a single cave for their home and built huts around that cave, so they weren't invading the dwellings of the Tsuchigumo.

"You are a liar," Kagome declared. The youkai bristled and reared back at her words. She tightened her grip on her weapon. "The wolves have displayed no aggression in years. I don't know why you are doing this, but what you are doing is wrong."

Kagome expected the attack and blocked the hand that came at her. She braced her weight and felt the sweat gather at her brow. The strain from healing that deadly blow still hadn't passed, but she needed to push herself and help her friends.

"Kill the Miko!"

Her eyes widened and she heard the movement of the creatures. Kagome cursed her own stupidity; of course, the others wouldn't sit idly by as their leader attacker her. She allowed the attacks to push her back and used the movement to gain more distance away from the creatures. If she were to survive, she needed all the space she could get. If they trapped her within a group, she would be finished.

There would be no way for her to duck or defend against attacks. Kagome flared her energy in warning against those that approached. They hesitated before they charged. It seemed that death by purification wasn't a fear because they knew she would tire before long. Kagome twirled her weapon to the left and the blade bit into the leg of the giant spider. A howl of pain filled the air motivating her to keep going. The back of the staff she brought up quickly and dug it into the creature's sternum. Kagome jumped back and spun on her heel; the blade slashing into the congregating attackers.

The creatures died on impact and she was grateful for Miroku blessing her weapon before she left. Kagome sharply hissed as claws dug into her back. The material of her haori caught and the wave of heat that flashed over her skin caused her to inhale her scream. She didn't want to see the damage dealt to her being. Her weapon fell from her hands and she slammed her eyes shut for a moment.

Her arms were weak and her legs felt fatigue. She couldn't see the injury, but knew it was bad. She bit her lip and opened her eyes. Maybe is she faked feeling well and relied on her powers, she might cause them to retreat. Kagome steadied herself allowing her powers to gather.

"I end this nonsense now," Kagome declared as she clenched her hands and loosely held her arms in front of her.

"You are injured Miko, too weak to fight," the huge one declared.

A normal size creature lunged and she opened her hands and squatted down as it sailed over her head. She flared her energy and touched the being by the leg. It hissed and curled before it hit the ground; it turned to ash. Kagome turned determined and cold eyes to the large leader.

"Do you wish to reconsider?" Kagome questioned with a cold glare.

She noticed that some sunk into the ground retreating. Their youki moved farther away from her location. The leader moved forward and Kagome scowled. She couldn't take on this creature without killing herself. Her body was fatigue and she was pushing herself too far. Kagome steeled herself; Kouga's tribe needed her and she would be of no use to them dead.

* * *

Tyr was impressed with the way she had handled the situation. The soft one was holding her ground despite being outnumbered. It was inevitable that she was going to die. Despite the prey that seemed to be retreating, the larger prey remained.

'Prey against prey,' he thought, though not amused.

He was not to interfere with this world. It was up to him to study this planet and deem if it would make a worthy hunting ground.

He made his choice the moment the woman took up her weapon and he saw it sway in her grip. His feet touched the ground and dashed from the forest and into the field. The strides he took were long and powerful and he found himself inches from the woman. She was weak and distracted, and she didn't notice him until his wrist blades extended. The soft hiss of the release caused her to glance over her shoulder. His camouflage dropped and he towered over the female. He only had a moment to take in the paling of her features, the widening of her eyes, and the opening of her mouth. Using his left hand, he pulled her back and winced behind his mask when he heard her hit the ground. Tyr couldn't dwell on how light she was because he raised the triple bladed weapon and blocked the arm of the creature with the flat side of his wrist blade so the jagged edges wouldn't cut the creature.

"I will destroy you, enemy or not!"

Tyr smirked; it had been a while since he had battled. He didn't think this creature would be much of a challenge, but it would be good to stretch his neglected muscles. He twisted his wrist and the creature's weight pushed it forward and onto his blades. The jagged edges of his weapon easily sawed through its bone as he pulled downward and pushed forward. He swung his left set of wrist blades up and caught the creature in the gut. Blood coated his hands as he twisted his body, gutting the creature with ease.

'Creatures are vulnerable to weapons,' he mused as he moved back.

As soon as the creature fell to its knees, he struck again, blades tearing through the neck and the head following moments after. He gazed down at his kill before the sound of crunching grass alerted him that the female was behind him and still probably armed.

"Who do you think you are?" Pyode H'chak growled in the language of her people. "Strange being or not! It is rude to toss people about!"

He wished he spoke her language, but hadn't worried himself with learning it. She quirked one of her strange eyebrows and he noticed she didn't have her weapon in her hands. It was planted in the ground beside her. He couldn't help but click in amusement at her indignant posture. He retracted his wrist blades and noticed that she didn't jump at the sound.

"You don't speak my language, do you?"

Her tone was weary and he was certain she was mentioning the language barrier. He softly growled in his throat and noticed the way her lips quirked. It was a more pleasant expression then the one she gave that creature.

"No," Tyr rumbled in English.

"English?" Pyode H'chak questioned.

He shrugged his large shoulders and then she gave him the same look of annoyance she had given the creature. They both stared at each other wondering how they were going to communicate. He couldn't exactly leave her and she probably had questions. She purposely glanced at her weapon before she took a step closer to him. Of all the times he watched her, he knew she had no other weapons. This must've been a way for her to communicate that she didn't wish to violently engage him. It was a dangerous move, but showed him that she was willing to trust. She was worn down, but the will to fight and live hadn't left her eyes.

Pyode H'chak stood proud and with an air that demanded she not be taken lightly. Despite her soft features and short stature, he admired her.

Kagome had honestly seen stranger in her life. Having traveled from the future to live in the past, this wasn't any stranger. This creature was obviously not from this world. The technology he carried was too advance for this era and even outshined what she had seen the future. His camouflage was near perfect until looked at from a different angle.

Kagome sighed and resisted the urge to pinch her nose; she had never once thought she'd see an alien. The alien was more than a foot and a half taller than her. Its skin was a dark brown, almost bordering on the color of cocoa while its stomach and skin under the arms was dark beige. There were spots of black within his cocoa skin.

The mask he wore was metallic; its eyes were blacked out in a visor style. The cheekbones were high, the mouth was oddly smoothed out and protruding slightly forward. The crown of the mask jagged like his blades, but they only stuck out an inch. His hair was odd; at least she assumed it was hair that was odd. It reminded her of dreadlocks, but they were decorated with thick bands of silver. His armor was the shade of the metallic mask; protruding shoulder guards, plates upon his thighs that traveled to his knees separated by chocolate knees with shin guards that met up with metallic straps that formed thin sandals.

'An alien in metal sandals,' Kagome thought. Those definitely outdid the mesh that seemed to cover his skin.

The alien somehow made a soft chirping noise that told her he was amused. He placed a fist on his chest.

"Tyr."

She knew what a pain it was to have everyone call you everything but your name. Yet, she couldn't stop the smile and soft peal of laughter that escaped her lips. It sounded like he said he name was 'Tie-r' to some extent.

'Big Bad Tie,' Kagome mused in good humor.

She mimicked his action, making a fist and placing it over her heart as she stated, "Kagome."

Tyr, Kagome noted, made interesting noises. His head tilted to the side in what she guessed was curiosity. Before he righted himself and made a deep, though soft noise in his throat. She recognized that he was laughing. A chocolate covered alien named Kiwi was laughing at her.

"Pyode H'chak," he replied as he lifted a hand toward her. She didn't know what the words meant but then he repeated what he said in his language in English, "Soft mercy."

"Kagome," she repeated as she pointed to herself.

Tyr merely chuckled before his demeanor became tense. He pointed to her and then waived a hand over the carnage she had caused and pointed to his eyes. He had seen her battle. He thumped a fist on his chest and rumbled. That she was guessing signified strong or heart. He had seen her battle and thought she was strong. Kagome was going to take that as a compliment because he didn't seem to be a foul being. Her eyes looked past his shoulder and saw the mountains in the distance. It seemed that the Kouga's lands were still a few days away. She glanced at the body of the Tsuchigumo and sighed; she doubted they would be back.

Kagome looked to the alien wondering if he would harm her. She put her two hands together and rested her head upon them in a familiar gesture for sleep. Tyr nodded in understanding and she was glad, because didn't know how to translate rest into 'alien language.' The large alien turned his back to her and took a step away from her.

The ground rumbled and causing her to tense as she looked to the ground. Fissures split the bloodied ground appearing beneath her feet. Kagome jumped to a solid piece of ground watching as the corpses of the youkai slid into the ground. Tyr turned to her as she screamed. Her back hit the ground causing her world to darken as she was sucked into the dirt.

Tyr moved toward her, only be caught, and sucked into the darkness with Kagome.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally, an ending in sight after two years….

Until Next Time!


	3. III: The Moonless night

**Quick Author's Note:** Updated after two years! This chapter is dedicated to Black Firelight, an author that crafts wonderful OCs and takes control of her worlds.

* * *

…III…  
The Moonless night

* * *

_She thought it foolish that Inuyasha locked himself away on the new moon. It didn't make much sense, the village accepted and cared for him. There was no need to hide when there were those that would protect him._

_"Miko-sama."_

_Her shoulders tensed as her lips twitched. The flame at the end of the incense burned leaving ash in its wake that fell to the floor. She disliked the title. Glancing over her shoulder, she glared at Miroku causing him to chuckle. He leaned on his staff leaving her to wonder how he snuck into the shrine._

_"To what do I owe this annoyance too?" Kagome questioned._

_Her husband was hiding away like a shy maiden, her village was being accosted by Feudal Lords, and now her peace was disturbed._

_Miroku leaned forward on his staff as he smiled. His lips were curled upward with mirth in every wrinkle; he looked like a fat cat lazing about._

_"A Feudal Lord's, Fujiwara's, son has come for your hand," Miroku announced._

_Stunned by the announcement, the incense burned to the tip and singed her fingers. Hissing at the contact, she dropped the stick and stepped on it as she stood. Kagome looked to Miroku to see his mirth gone._

_"I am married to Inuyasha," Kagome stated._

_Miroku sighed, "We all recognize this, but the Lord's see a hanyou, let alone a destitute hanyou.."_

_"He is second in line to the Western Lands!" Kagome growled. She moved past him determined to rid her village of the intruder. "Not that it matters!"_

_Miroku followed her, allowing her to speed down the shrine's steps before she turned in the opposite direction. He cleared his throat multiple times before she spun on her heel._

_"Fujiwara's son is this way." Miroku said as he pointed in the opposite direction._

_Kagome didn't bother speaking as she followed Miroku. Each step caused her anger to grow as she moved toward confrontation. It didn't matter that Inuyasha was a hanyou, he was a person that she loved, a person that saved the world from Naraku's darkness._

_The cold hiss of metal against metal caused her step to falter. Her eyes caught sight of Miroku's shoulders tensing. His shakujo's rings clinked against each other telling her that he had been startled. Kagome rushed forward leaving him behind. The sounds of metal clanging brought back memories of Inuyasha's fights against Sesshoumaru._

_She wanted the sounds she was hearing to be nothing more than child's play. The villagers were gathered and she heard Inuyasha curse. Her eyes caught sight of the banner displaying Fujiwara's symbol. Kagome pushed through the crowd feeling dread settle in her stomach like a lead ball. _

_'He's not used to fighting as a human,' Kagome thought._

_Her mouth opened, she wanted to cry out and stop the fight, but she didn't wish to distract Inuyasha. The silver metal gleamed in the light of lit torches as it slashed though the darkness. Inuyasha spun avoiding the attack. His eyes widened when he saw her standing in the crowd._

_He lifted his rusted and aged blade to deflect a strike, but he glanced back at her._

_"Inuyasha!"_

_She was unsure if the scream tore from her throat before or after the event, but she was running. The direction of the attack was changed. The blade slid between the opening of his crimson haori. The metal punctured his tender human flesh. His eyes widened as she rushed forward._

_' .No,' Kagome chanted, not realizing the words were leaving her mouth._

_His eyes went wide for a different reason. A triumphant cry escaped Fujiwara's son as he withdrew his blade. Tessaiga fell from his hands as she watched the blood blossom like a blooming flower. He fell forward, knees buckling and hitting the dirt._

_"Inuyasha!"_

_She caught him in her arms before he hit the ground. His body dead weight against her form, crushing her, but she refused to crumble. Kagome brought her Miko Ki to the surface, ready to heal him and save him. She pushed it into his form as the tears warmed her eyes and her vision blurred. Her energy didn't react; it remained in her body refusing to push out._

_"Miko-sama."_

_Kagome forced her energy from her body, her heart contracting at the pressure as she tapped into her life force. Her soul quivered causing her lungs to suddenly dry as air was expelled from her lungs like a solid punch._

_"Kagome!" Fingers dug into her shoulder, the pain causing her energy to dissipate and allowing her to inhale. Her eyes welled with tears as she snapped her head back to glare at Miroku. Inuyasha's head lay limp, tucked in the crook of her shoulder as she felt something warm spreading against her breast. "Kagome, he's gone."_

_It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Her hands shook as she lifted her right hand to his black hair and pushed it from his face. She jerked back surprised at the sudden chill his flesh adopted._

_"Such low life should know its place!"_

_Her hand cradled Inuyasha's cheek as lowered her lips to his forehead. Gently, she lowered his body to the ground. Her hand brushed over his eyes, trailing over the fading warmth of his skin. She whispered something as her hands trailed over the dirt, grasping Tessaiga's hilt. Pushing to her feet, her eyes focused on the haughty man._

_"Kagome."_

_She took a step forward ignoring Miroku's call. The dirt crumbled beneath her as she continued onward. The distance was nothing. Fujiwara's son laughed, turning around when his guards startled at the sight of her. His brown eyes met her gaze. The realization she had taken up weapon, and she was holding it correctly set in as he struggled to reach his sword._

_The metal bit into his echoed his scream as she forced the blade against his bone; she forced the Tessaiga's dull untransformed blade to cut through the bone. Sweat beaded on her brow as she pushed through and heard a dull thump. _

_"Kagome!'_

_Kagome felt the metal armor slam into her face, her world spun as she dived toward the dirt. The impact forced her into submission, tearing flesh and causing her teeth to gnash into her lip. Blood filled her mouth as darkness consumed her._

_The world was spinning…dirt pushed under her nail._

_The taste of iron and the grittiness of dirt filled her mouth._

_Her head rolled to the side, seeing Inuyasha's fallen form lying in the distance. Reaching out, she tried to touch him, wishing he could reach back as her world faded…_

* * *

The clumps of dirt rolled over hand and beneath as her fingers dug into the loosed dirt. Her soft groan echoed before she coughed. The taste of iron and sensation of rough little clumps escaping her lips caused her eyes to snap open. The darkness was thick, leaving her alone with her memories. She wanted to roll to her stomach and crawl to where she imagined Inuyasha was, but she froze and shut her eyes.

She had to recollect herself, pick up the pieces of herself if she wanted to survive.

'Where am I?' Kagome thought.

Ayame, Tsuchigumo, and some strange alien named Tyr. Miroku complained about her going to the Tsuchigumo lair…a normal week

The Tsuchigumo, they'd attack her. Her eyes slowly peeled opened as she remembered the battle. The memories were there, coming together in her muddled mind.

'The alien.'

It had saved her before the ground had collapsed. No doubt, the Tsuchigumo had tunneled beneath them and the battle had been too much for the ground. Kagome wiggled her toes and tested her body for injury. Her muscles were sore and her body ached, but nothing felt broken. Relief escaped her as a soft sigh.

Kagome heard a soft clicking and didn't know if she was pleased, the alien had survived. The fluorescent glow of lime green suddenly burst causing her eyes to shut. She waited a few moments before she squinted and allowed her eyes to adjust to the strange light.

Tyr crouched, a ball of light resting in his hand as his masked face focused on her. Kagome searched the ground and found her weapon buried beneath dirt, before she looked to the alien. The clicks she heard drew her gaze as he tilted his head.

Something told her that the light was for her benefit. She doubted the mask was just armor.

"Thank you for the light," Kagome said.

Her tongue was dry and her lips sticky with blood. Reaching up, she smeared the blood from her mouth and sighed. She watched as his free hand lifted, his fingers spreading before he engulfed the light and darkness reigned once more. He removed his hand and illuminated the world once more. Kagome nodded in understanding, the light wouldn't last forever.

He chuffed, puffs of air mixed with clicks, his chest expanded with pride.

Kagome pushed to her feet while holding back her groan of pain. She reached for her weapon and withdrew it from the rubble with a sigh. The blade was undamaged and it settled in her hand. The weight of it comforted her. Turning to face the alien, Kagome fisted her hand touched the place above her heart.

"Kagome," she reintroduced.

The alien stood to his full height causing her heart to beat faster, fear wanted her to run. She refused and stood her ground. He mimicked her actions.

"Tyr."

"Tyr," Kagome repeated. He nodded his head at her correct pronunciation. She motioned to the cavern they stood in. "Enemy lair."

"_Understand._"

She wasn't surprised by his rough speech. Even with his face hidden behind a mask, she knew he wasn't human. He was intelligent, for that, she was grateful. Her eyes roamed to the darkness above her seeing they were sealed in the cavern. She took in the jagged terrain before noting a few tunnels in the sides. The Tsuchigumo had tunneled and weakened the area, she wasn't sure if she was grateful that some tunnels survived the collapse. Securing her weapon to her back, she looked to Tyr noticing that his talons were carefully working at his opposite gauntlet.

Curiosity urged her forward.

"What are you doing?" Kagome questioned. It felt strange to be speaking English after all this time. She hadn't spoken the language since her time in school.

His masked face looked to her as he simply replied, "_Location_."

Brows furrowed in thought she tried to imagine how he would know their location. There were no satellites to connect to and she remembered he was an alien. Upon this planet or in the atmosphere he must've had a ship. A soft growl, reminding her of an enraged dog caused her to look to the creature. His frustration was evident in his tensing shoulders and dropping of his wrist. She was reminded of the time when her professors cursed their luck with their technology. It seemed frustration at failed technology was shared.

"The Tsuchigumo will come for us," Kagome announced. The black visor was upon her and she could make out her reflection in the eerie glow of the light. "I must seek their nest."

The soft clicking of tusks and chattering filled the air.

"_Female hunt?"_ Tyr questioned as he watched her. Kagome was unsure of the response. His voice held the same rumbling tone that sounded discontent, and she wondered how the females of his species were. The thought of how a female should behave caused her brow to pinch in annoyance; she had never been a typical female. "_Why hunt?"_

"I defend my clan." Kouga and Ayame had accepted her into their family. There were bonds that couldn't be broken and she wouldn't ignore them in their time of need. Warmth curled in her gut pushing through her veins and causing her heart to ache. It wasn't love or affection warming her, but something more primal. "I will punish those that dishonor my clan."

The need to hunt swelled within her.

* * *

Tyr remembered the teachings of his Honorable Trainers and lessons taught to him by his Sire. The years had been many since the time he spent in his Trainer's guidance. Despite perfering to study planets for suitable prey, he still felt the urge to hunt.

It was instinct to hunt and battle.

Honor demanded he take suitable prey.

Yet, he'd never witnessed this in humans before. They were quick to battle; quick to following a system as long as their needs were met. They were unworthy prey, suitable for hosts.

When the female, Kagome, mentioned hunt he was confused. Humans hunted for food, they slaughtered the weak, and didn't know of honor. Honor was a means to do what they _wanted_, not what _needed_ to be done.

Thoughts of what he observed caused him to grunt in displeasure, but curiosity caused him to follow the female. The female lacked fear and he chose to follow her to satiate his curiosity. It was also to ease the question of what her definition of dishonor was.

Regardless, he needed to escape these tunnels and his technology was failing.

She settled in front of the first dark tunnel, her back to the light. Crouching, her hand pressed to the dirt and her eyes shut. His maniables tapped as he watched her. The woman, despite being in battle, she seemed to be something of an Elder in her village.

Kagome rose to her short stature and moved toward the opposite tunnel. He glanced at where she had been and wondered if she knew where to go. There wasn't technology to guide her. He lowered himself to the ground at the entrance to the tunnel she went and studied the dirt. Her footprints moved in the direction along with a multitude of others.

'She can't see in the light,' Tyr reasoned.

"We will find an exit this way," Kagome said. Tyr stood catching her in a few steps and matching her stride. The silence was thick and the light he ignited fading. "I can _sense_ them."

Tyr wanted to focus on her despite his scans showing she was a normal human. Each step they took was closer to something; his mask was detecting life ahead. It dawned on him that whatever rested ahead was a hive. The deeper they traveled the differences he noticed in the tunnel, and her.

The material scattered about was webbing, a silken material sticky to touch and resilient.

Kagome stopped walking and placed her hand against the wall, the webbing clung to her skin. Tyr looked to her switching visions as the light faded, extinguished. Her temperatures were rising as she stood there. His body tensed as his foot shifted unsure if she were a threat. The possibility of her unleashing an attack in a foul manner caused the growl to rumble in his chest. She vanished from his thermal vision leaving the area blank.

He could hear her breathing, the breaths were steady, but she was gone from his vision.

"I do not like fighting," Kagome admitted. He went through his vision modes until he saw her, illuminated. "I am ready to fight." The way she held herself was not of being threatening him, but of being resolved. She faced him as she said, "Tsuchigumo tunnel up and then out, any exit will be upward."

He heard the tapping of feet and stirring of dirt as it was disturbed. It sounded as if an army was coming to greet them. Tyr had involved himself in her battle and seen her battle to protect her clan. Her bioscans remained normal as he took a step toward her and clasped her shoulder. She was petite in his grasp, too small to be a threat.

"_Hunt brothers,"_ Tyr stated.

He could see her smile, but he could feel her small hand reach up to grasp his shoulder. The ground shook causing her hand to slide down his arm feeling his pebbly skin and brush his netting. Kagome looked into the darkness, her eyes narrowing and straining to adjust.

Tyr adjusted his vision once more.

His blood heated as he caught sight of the hundreds of bodies swarming toward them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Questions, Comments, Concerns, please leave them.

There is only one part left to the story!

The reason for me removing my stories is on my profile.


	4. IV: Consolation

…IV…  
…Consolation…

* * *

_She hesitated as her eyes settled upon the pyre._

_Inuyasha looked fast asleep, his features relaxed in a way she only witnessed during unconsciousness. He wasn't sleeping; he was dead. There was no warmth to his flesh and she couldn't sense his soul. It was silent, gone from this world and to another place. _

_Kagome took it upon herself to light the pyre._

_The flames sparked, they smoked, they ignited at a slow pace that left her feeling anxious. The flames roared beneath his body and for a moment, her heart ceased. Doubts made her want to extinguish the flames and believe he was sleeping. She stepped back as she watched the flames lick at his body._

_'Good bye, my love.'_

* * *

Kagome was unsure of what Hunt Brothers were, but she thought it safe to assume that he was on her side. Within the darkness, she slowly let her eyes close as she summoned her energy to her eyes. Her energy hadn't granted her amazing abilities, but the abilities she used came with a price. A price she was still fatigued form. The youki was consuming her, but as she exhaled, she pushed it away and focused. Kagome unclasped her weapon and held it in her hands. The weight cemented her to reality allowing her to move toward the enemy.

The roar she heard caused her steps to falter, but she didn't lose focus. The youki recoiled at the sound and she grinned.

Within her dwelled something primal, the need to conquer and defend her friends filled her. Her energy pushed to her skin and filled her weapon as she stuck. The scream filled the cavern, a burst of air, and she felt ash dusting her skin.

'My first kill,' Kagome thought.

It didn't stop her as she began her attack. She was careful to feel the area around her so she wouldn't fall. She balanced her weight in her core to help keep centered. Lacking sight didn't handicap her, she could hear them moving, feel their youki, and she attacked.

Tyr grunted, his movements were swift despite his size; he was light on his feet. Kagome couldn't sense him the same way she could the youkai, but she could feel him. Blood dripped onto her like a coating of spring rain; it washed over her.

"Seize her!"

The blade met resistance as she claimed another life. Her brows furrowed as she heard a youkai scream for her capture. Kagome tightened her grip on her weapon; she wouldn't become prey or be useless. It was her duty to protect those she loved from those that sought to destroy.

Her eyes opened as a beam of white light shot past her. The tunnel was illuminated for a brief moment. She recognized the light as a weapon and turned her head. The explosion blazed light in the darkness that had her turning her head to avoid the flash. She lost her balance and stumbled forward as she felt something wrap around her body. Kagome pulled her arms away from her body in attempt to weaken the webbing.

The weapon smacked the wall, plastered to the dirt by the Tsuchigumo's webs. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she sought to flare her energy. Her frustration vibrated her throat as she growled and struggled against the webbing.

Blood whipped across her face, the warmth forming a line across her face. She looked up to see Tyr discard the body and focus on her. Kagome smirked, before the youkai sucked her into the darkness. Her feet left the ground as she propelled backwards.

* * *

Kagome impressed Tyr.

When the light faded, he was surprised to see her embrace the darkness. She moved as if she were able to see, as if she had use of her eyes. There were those in his clan that remained permanently disabled when they lost their sight, they were banished to Eta or simply chose death.

A snap loosened and killed the beast, a twist and pull freed the head and spine from the body. The blood splattered his form as he roared. Tyr felt as if he were a Youngblood again; the blood coating his hands excited him and made him yearn for more. The regret he felt at not being able to claim trophies fled when he realized the tunnels were lined with prey, and there had to be something worthy coming his way.

He charged his shoulder cannon reasoning he'd clear a path toward better prey. The attack was swift and took out many. When the blast of light cleared, he realized the human was capture. He witnessed her form dragged into the darkness. The creatures retreated after her and he growled.

They were taking her for a reason. This prey, the Tsuchigumo, if they wanted her dead they would've killed her on sight. The prospect of something larger, more dangerous urged him to follow. His claws tore through the webbing with ease as he gripped her weapon and followed after.

He paused to take in the weight of her weapon, it was light compared to his combistick. It was still heavy for a human female and he acknowledged that she must've trained diligently in order to utilize it. The creatures had abandoned him in favor of her capture and he found his heart beating in his chest. The blood rushing through his veins urged him to throw away logic and embrace something more primal.

His bloodied fingers traveled along his neck to where he gently separated the first tube from his Biomask.

One, two, three: he repeated the actions on the other side.

The mask clipped to his hip with ease.

His mandibles flexed opening and allowing him to draw in the earthy scented air. The atmosphere wasn't the most welcoming, but he could tolerate it. The scent of slaughter smelled of blood, death, and fear. A potent combination that didn't please him. His inhalation was deep as he caught the scent of the human female. There was something pure about her scent that reminded him of home.

Tyr flared his mandibles as his crown slightly raised. His silver plated locks flared out behind him as he took off in the direction of the captured human. The promise of prey worthy of his skills called him, the female being captured and her possible rescue wasn't his primary goal. He exhaled, a large puff of heated air as he continued in his stride. He caught a different scent, a familiar one. The female had been wounded and he could smell her life essence in the air.

The lack of creatures bothered him. He had killed more of them than the female, and them leaving him alone dented his pride. It wasn't possible that they viewed her as the greater threat. His mandibles fidgeted in unrest. It was either an insult or the human held a great power they feared. Tyr wondered what abilities she could be hiding. The energy she produced turned the creatures to ash, healed her from near fatal wounds, and healed others.

'What else is there?' Tyr wondered.

If she revealed anything else he would have no choice but to secure her. It was her abilities that could provide the ultimate prey. If he they could be bred or replicated he would take her to his clan. It was his duty to gather inormation on whether or not there was suitable prey.

There would be no peace for the human if he gave her to his clan.

Tyr inhaled the air scenting for creatures and the human. The spiders' scents consumed the human's smell. He attached his Biomask causing the system to connect immediately. His systems told him the enemy was nearer than he liked, and the mask enhanced his hearing. Confusion settled in when he heard a large voice. Each step he carefully took trying to avoid stepping fully on the webbing. The camouflage activated with a few taps of upon the control panel of his gauntlet.

Confusion settled when he realized the voice he'd heard hadn't been a single voice. Tyr recalled his time spent in the Kiande Amedha's hive. They weren't capable of complex vocalizations, but he imagined if they could speak, it would be similar to what he was hearing now.

Multitudes off voices unified in a thought brought to manifestation.

_Mistress._

_Queen._

_Kill the Miko._

Tyr wasn't sure what a Miko was, but he guessed it was Kagome. He wasn't sure how long he could go unnoticed by the creatures. The room was consumed by their scent and spiders lined the cavern as they surround an upraised ledge of dirt and stone. Thick rope of webbing flowed down from the ceiling, securing Kagome in a cocoon. Her face didn't betray her emotions as she swung above the hive.

Tyr, heard it, the gentle lull of a poisonous feminine voice.

"Priestess, how nice of you to…come for dinner."

* * *

Her travels allowed her to witness many youkai.

Marriage to the second son of the Western Lands, and training the heir's ward had granted her access to certain events. She couldn't recall seeing the youkai moving out of the shadows at the events. Sesshoumaru had invited many to his lands to insure the tedious peace between the many species, and yet she couldn't place this one.

'Must be the _filth_ Sesshoumaru speaks about,' Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru always held elegant words that turned the most beautiful creatures in horrid trash. The Inu could craft an insult in a most casual manner. She grinned, despite being trapped as she watched the creature emerge.

"Priestess, how nice of you to…come for dinner."

The Tsuchigumo were ugly creatures from what she'd seen. They were hairy beasts that could put Naraku's form to shame. The woman stepped forth from the shadows. Her pale legs emerged from the shadows, long and slender, glowing like the moon inside this darkness. She expected a hybrid, or a woman dressed in drab garments.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned, watching the creature.

A large bun sat upon the back of her head securing most of the light brown strands; the curled tresses flowed down her back reaching the floor as she tilted her slender face upward to gaze at the captive Miko. She lifted her hand, delicate as the rest of her, allowing her large yellow bell-sleeve to pull back. Her outfit was indecent, the canary yellow kimono hanging open.

"I am Queen Kaori." When she spoke her name, the Tsuchigumo echoed her. The murmuring echoing around and through her, filled with blind adoration. Her slanted eyes shut as her lips peeled back revealing slightly larger than normal fangs. "You are the Miko sent on behalf of the wolves."

"I came to speak of peace, but was attacked by _your_ people," Kagome replied.

Kaori's eyes peeled open as she said, "We are not kind to our enemies."

"Nor do you seem too bright," Kagome mused. The youkai hissed, hearing her words. "The wolves are no threat to you and yet you continue to attack them."

Kaori's shoulders stiffened as she regarded Kagome. The murmuring of the nest continued despite the Queen's silence. The casual indifference she tried to maintain faltered as anger narrowed her eyes. Kagome smirked at the youkai queen, as she remained bound above them all. Her shoulder's relaxed dropping despite the sudden smirk curling her scarlet lips.

"Do you call the joining of two tribes no threat?" Kaori questioned. Any calm the woman had vanished in the face of annoyance. "I won't allow my children to be slaughtered."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she glared at the woman. If there was one thing she disliked, it was people like this youkai. She tried not to hate, and found the emotion distasteful and bothersome. It was hard not to hate people that were self-righteous, serving their own needs despite knowing better. Her brows furrowed as she found her own annoyance toiling in the depths of her soul, heating her blood and stirring her long subdued anger.

"Can't you understand, or leave us be? You may not agree with my actions, but you don't have to involve yourself."

"You words are _very_ pretty, but your actions are deceitful and contradicting." Kagome spoke, the anger stirring her temper. This youkai _was_ filth. Her words were saying one thing while her actions proved another. "I can understand your words as the rambling of dishonorable creature. You could've approached the Wolf Tribe." She glared at the Spider Queen as she said, "Or you could've let their messengers live long enough to tell you they were no threat!"

"I don't have to listen to this!" Kaori hissed as her features twisted into a snarl. "I am Queen and shall do what I deem is right!"

Kagome flexed her hands in the cocoon noting it was weaved tight around her body. Her eyes darted away from the enraged female. The corners of her lips curled up when she caught a sight of a familiar image standing in the distance. She rolled her eyes toward the hole in the ceiling above them making Tyr aware that there was an escape route. The Queen ceased her movements seeing that Kagome was ignoring her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Kaori asked, her voice demanding. Kagome settled her eyes on the woman as she smiled at the creature. The Queen held out a hand silencing the nest. "Answer me!"

The clicking caused the Queen to tense. It sounded like tiny bones clacking against each other accented with a low rumbling growl. Kagome saw the youkai's eyes dart to the distance, but she didn't dare turn away. Kagome looked toward Tyr again when she heard the soft clink of metal. Shock caused her to tense as she recognized the shape flying toward her as a shuriken with four lethal blades. Her eyes refused to close and she was proud she didn't flinch as the shuriken arched upward and sliced through the thick, coiled webbing securing her to the ceiling. She watched it return to him before gravity seized her.

'He's chosen to stay,' Kagome thought.

He caught her, and slamming into his muscled arms was no different than hitting the dirt. She coughed, trying to regain her breath as he sliced through the webbing. Stripping chunks of cocoon from her body as he chittered, Kagome noticed the Queen glaring at them.

Tyr placed her weapon in her hands as he touched her shoulder.

"_Fight, take trophies."_

Kagome nodded, not truly understanding Tyr, but knowing he meant well. She looked at the alien watching as turned to the Queen. The blades at his wrists emerged with an echoing clink. The Queen looked at the two of them and laughed, a bitter sound that grated Kagome's hearing.

"Just because the gods granted you powers doesn't mean you can oppose. Your beast won't be able to help you," Kaori said.

The rise in youki tickled her skin causing her to step back. She held her weapon out blocking Tyr from attacking. The youki materialized in a swirl of lilac energy that consumed Kaori in moments. Kagome recognized the sudden surge and released her energy. Her Miko Ki flared in response blocking the pointed limb that emerged from the barrier and struck at them. Tyr raised his arms to block the attack and ceased moving when the air frizzed in front of them and the youkai hissed withdrawing.

"This won't be pleasant," Kagome muttered. Tyr caught her words, but kept his attention on the emerging figure.

Queen Kaori laughed as the light cleared. Kagome grimaced at the sight of the woman in her youkai form. She was smaller than Sesshoumaru, but still towered above them. Four thin, furred legs supported her large beige abdomen. Her upper body remained human looking save for the extra set of hands she bore. Her fangs hung over her crimson lips as she smirked.

Kagome twirled her weapon in her hands wondering if she could survive this battle. Her energy levels were still low, and she needed to end this. Peace wasn't an option. The Tsuchigumo Queen threw out that option without considering it.

"_We fight with honor, die with honor."_

Honor, Kagome wondered if it existed within her. The barrier vanished as she tapped her fingers against the hilt of her weapon and tightened her grip. Fear was a choice, and she was no longer the fearful girl lost in a strange new world.

'I am Miko, a widow, a protector, and I am not afraid.'

Kagome tightened her grip as she stepped forward. There wasn't enough energy for her to purify the youkai. If she attempted to tap deeper into her spiritual powers there'd be a good chance she'd knock herself unconscious, or just die. Dying by her own hand didn't seem a bad thought when she was knocking on death's door. The corners of her lips dipped down as she huffed through her nose.

"I will eat you ever so slow," Kaori promised with a grin. "I'll inject you with a little of my poison each day, letting it slowly liquefy your insides into a nice, fermented soup."

"Gross," Kagome muttered as stepped forward and rushed the creature.

If she was going to die, it wasn't going to be because she stood helpless. Tyr chuckled as she watched him turn to the nest behind him. The three balls he released shot into the masses, clinking against the floor as they rolled deeper into the nest. Kagome swung her weapon toward the Queen watching as the woman jumped off the floor. She shot into the darkness vanishing. The weight of her weapon dragged her into a full circle allowing her to witness the balls exploding. The metal shot off slicing the creatures as green liquid followed suit.

Flesh and bone melted as screams echoed in the cavern. Kagome sensed the flare of youki and twisted to avoid the spider's leg smashing into the ground. Tyr attacked, the serrated wrist blades reaching to separate a segmented leg from the body. Kagome thrust her weapon forward intent on stabbing the woman in the chest. The youkai's cheeks swelled.

"Move!" Kagome shouted.

Tyr twisted away as the creature spat lurid purple sludge toward them. Kagome refused to loose space and rushed the youkai, she dropped to the ground sliding beneath the woman and raising her weapon so the blade dug into her abdomen. The skin peeled apart splitting with the attack and causing the spider to cease her attack. She reared back releasing a screech before she fell to the ground trying to avoid injuring her body further.

Tyr took the advantage to attack as he lunged at the creature. The blades of his wrist sliced into the creature's leg, severing it from her body and causing her to slump to one side. Kagome spun to her feet shouting as she swung the blade severing two more legs.

It was methodical. Kagome didn't hesistate as she stepped onto the Queen's thick abdomen and stabbed her weapon through the creature's back, piercing the heart. She inhaled through her nose as she held tight onto her weapon as the Queen thrashed. Kagome shouted as she twisted the weapon, her muscles strained and her eyes watered as she felt the Tsuchigumo go still.

Queen Kaori went still, before her body collapsed. Kagome bent her knees careful as she rode the body to the ground and wait until she was positive it wouldn't move again. Her eyes widened as heard a huff and looked up to realize the alien was there staring at her.

'Trohpy,' Kagome thought watching as he moved forward.

Her lips curled when she heard the snap, and then he pulled the head with a harsh tug. The head came free, the spine trailing after it like a tail. Blood splattered her and her surroundings as she watched the bones swing free. The Predator offered her the head, and reality felt surreal as she took the offered thing. Her fingers curled into the bun, securing the enemies head in her grip.

Tyr's triumphant roar sent most of the Tsuchigumo fleeing.

* * *

Kagome inhaled the crisp air, gazing at the graying sky as the sun's light faded into the night sky. Her feet dragged as she exited the tunnel and emerged on a ledge that overlooked the Wolf Tribe. Queen Koari's head was strapped to Tyr's back with a few trophies. She hadn't found it in her heart, or stomach, to take trophies.

She'd never been materialistic, and argued that the scars of some of the remaining Tsuchigumo would be more than enough for her. She exhaled as her fatigue caught up with her. Inuyasha would've enjoyed watching the sunrise from here.

Tyr grunted behind her and she turned to gaze at her strange companion. The smirk worked its way onto her face as she kept her eyes slightly averted.

"What are you?" Kagome questioned.

The decompression of air caused her to tense expecting an attack. His hands were slow as they lifted to his mask and he pulled it away. Her eyes widened as she witnessed his features. His eyes were beads of brown set in dark beige flesh. His hair extended from a high forehead. She watched as his mandibles twitched unflinching, because she'd seen worse. He titled his head to the side as he inhaled the air and only caught the scent of curiosity.

His fist reached up and thumped his chest saying, "Yautja."

It was his species and there was no doubt he knew her species. The Yautja had watched her village and she didn't doubt she caught his attention somewhere. That meant he was watching her race for some reason. Her eyes looked to the decapitated head of the Queen as understanding dawned on her.

"You hunt my kind," Kagome stated. She didn't know how she felt, and the lack of emotion or spike in her scent didn't tell Tyr. "I'm potential prey, am I not?"

He'd been stalking not her village, but her. The thought she could provide some type of hunting challenge to an alien race bothered her. She wondered if he would abduct her. Then she heard her own question asked back, her voice recorded and flawless in its play.

_"What are you?"_

Tyr's mandibles lifted in amusement. He knew her species and she didn't doubt he knew her gender. If he was looking for prey, she figured he was asking about her powers.

"I am a priestess; my power can't be copied or passed on. The gods have granted me a gift to protect life," Kagome answered, her words convincing her that she wasn't useless and her life was meant for more.

Tyr nodded as he lifted the mask and attached it to his face. She wasn't sure of his response, but waited for an attack. Kagome watched as he stepped back into the cavern and simply vanished. Kagome exhaled as she felt youki brush her weary senses. She looked over her shoulder watching as Kouga emerged from a whirlwind before her.

"What the hell," he muttered.

Kagome smiled as she asked, "Please, Kouga, carry me?"

* * *

Edo was changing and she was no longer the priestess that met warlords for battle upon the field. She refused to bow to them and decided that it might be better to _act_ more human. The means to ceasing their feuds for power over her rested in complete and utter trust.

"Are you sure this is your wish?"

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, wasn't concerned. Humans were finicky in nature and he wanted to make sure the Miko knew what she was doing. Miko and Youkai were naturally opposed to each other, but there had come times where they joined for a cause. He recalled her bravery against Naraku and found it dishonorable to ignore her request.

"I do not worry for my safety, but grow tired of this fighting," Kagome admitted.

The Lord of the Western Lands had not changed with much time. His form filled out more, but the regal accents of beauty remained. His golden eyes watched her with a cold gaze, she learned he was merely observing. The battles the Feudal Lords had taken to starting annoyed him and he found himself wondering when the Miko would tire of the bloodshed.

"Are we doing this?" Kouga questioned.

Sesshoumaru looked to the wolf, aloofness switching to annoyance. Kagome's soft chuckle caused them to look to her.

"I'm sure."

Her words sealed her fate, which didn't bother her. Kouga moved toward them intent on finishing this. He wondered if the Western Lord would abuse this power, but realized the youkai was the best choice. Kagome would retain her freedom for the rest of her human life and be allowed the peace she deserved. He placed the chalice upon the small table and uncorked the sake that sat there waiting. Kouga looked to Sesshoumaru as he poured a small amount.

The Inu sliced his palm and squeezed the blood into the chalice. The drops hit the liquid, the sound resounding in the silence. Kagome held out her palm allowing Kouga to drag his nail across her flesh. She winced as she squeezed the blood into the chalice, mixing it with the liquids.

"A bond of blood," Kouga declared. He swirled the chalice watching the sake taint with red. "By partaking of this chalice you vow to stand with each other despite circumstances. The blood bond binds you both in every aspect of life. An offense to one is an offense to both."

Sesshoumaru took the chalice in his hands and spoke into the cup, "I see you as my brother's mate, and recognize your blood as no different as mine. We share a bond deeper than family, our blood is one."

Kagome felt the youki press upon her, and she accepted it with ease. He passed the chalice to her and she took it in her hands and inhaled the scent. She looked at the liquid and smiled.

"I see you as my blood brother, and recognize you blood as my own. We share a bond that unites us, our blood is one."

Her energy flared; the mixing of conflicting energies sparked between them soothing together as one. Kagome inhaled as she looked to Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Miko-sama!" Kagome scowled as Kouga chuckled at the title. Miroku rushed into the shrine smirking. The title had never sat well with her and he continued to use it. "Fujiwara's son has arrived, he's approaching."

Her shoulder's tensed as her scowl vanished.

"I will deal with him," Kagome stated. Miroku looked to the youkai before nodding and exiting the temple.

"What will you do?" Kouga questioned. His gruff tones couldn't hide his amusement.

Fujiwara's son moved into the temple, his guards' metal clinking, and disturbing her sanctuary. She gazed at the man with cold eyes watching his reaction as his gaze scanned the wall behind her. His face froze as his eyes landed upon the cleaned, grinning skull of the Tsuchigumo Queen Kaori.

"I am the Miko of Edo, Consort to the Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome announced with a firm voice. "I have slayed those that oppose my allies." Fujiwara's face paled as his fear filled the room. "I do not tolerate those bringing dishonor into my presence."

Fujiwara's form visibly trembled as he took in the woman that had once been broken. He watched her as she stood in her resolve, comfortable in the presence of the youkai.

"I've come to…"

The hilt of her weapon smacked the floor, the sound echoing through him and causing him tense. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked to where she caused injury.

"There are wounds we must tend to," Kagome stated.

* * *

…End…

* * *

After two years, this is done!

I must say that I wasn't sure of Tyr's interest in Kagome, but believed he left her alone because she'd proven herself a worthy human despite being prey. I also imagined that the consequences of revealing her to his clan would result in _results_ that wouldn't be pleasant. His parting gift to her was the skull of the dead youkai queen, a symbol that everything must be resolved.

As for Kagome, the Blood Bond will give her Sesshoumaru's protection and earn him Kagome's assistance if/when needed

I'd like to thank Black Negativity for pestering me about finishing this before I leave the Kagome Fandom. I promised her one last fic, and I think this settles my Kagome's fiction writing.

I thank everyone else that reviewed and followed this story!

To those that wish to follow me. I will be posting my original novel and original short stories on Wattpad! Feel free to follow and check it out.

**My information is on on FF profile**. Please bother me if you wish! I don't bite—hard :p

Tata to all!


End file.
